Le Corbeau
by MG.Sam
Summary: L'histoire ne reprend pas les personnages de Pretty Little Liars, mais la même base c'est-à-dire une groupe de jeunes filles qui se voient victime de chantage pour protéger leurs secrets et leurs proches du Corbeau qui les menace. Irène, Felicia, Emma et Claudia sont des jeunes fille de la chic banlieu de Meritown. Elles vont vivre un cauchemar avec Le Corbeau.


Il a suffi d'un regard, d'un sourire, quelques mots échangé et très vite Felicia était ivre d'amour. Une fois de plus elle avait trouvé « l'Amour avec un grand A ». Felicia Simons était un véritable cœur d'artichaut elle est tombé amoureuse une centaine de fois, avait eu le coup de foudre une dizaine de fois et tout cela en trois mois. Alors quand la demoiselle aux cheveux d'ébène et au regard émeraude parlait de son nouveau coup de cœur à ses trois autres amies elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait. Irène Fernandez sourit, attendrit par tant de naïveté tout en triturant une boucle blonde de sa crinière, bien que ce soit mignon toute cette naïveté l'inquiétait.

▬ Je vous assure lui se sera le bon !

▬ Maaah tu dis ça à chaque fois Felie ! Dis-nous simplement : « je veux un gars pour m'amuser ! »

Encore une sage et fine parole de Claudia, l'indescriptible Claudia Miller, elle n'était pas rebelle mais pas tout à fait conventionnelle un matin les cheveux roux et long deux semaines plus tard une coupe garçonne avec une couleur différente, elle voit toujours le verre à moitié pleins, la fille de la côte est n'a peur de rien ni personne pour le plus grand plaisir de ses professeurs qui l'entendent crier d'un bout à l'autre du couloir ou commentait à haute voix les devoirs. Au fond c'est une je m'en foutiste qui vit sa vie tranquillement, ou presque du moins.

▬ Sérieusement Feli qu'est-ce que va t'apporter ce gars ? Des emmerdes. Une perte de temps, d'énergie et zéros que ce soit niveau scolaire, financier ou statut social. assura la brune en face d'elle avant de terminer son assiette

▬ Mais oui, renchérit Claudia, fait comme Emma ! Procède par sélection comme dans le règne animal !

▬ Ha ha ha très drôle Claudia. Je suis hilare. Je suffoque tellement je ris. Regarde comme je trouve ça drôle… elle pointa son visage aussi neutre qu'habituellement.

▬ Madame ne sait pas apprécier l'humour !

▬ Et c'est reparti… glissa doucement Irène en soupirant.

Et comme tous les midis une nième chamaillerie entre Irène et Emma commençait. Depuis qu'elles sont petites c'est ainsi, une même pièce avec son côté pile et son côté face. Emma Walker et son regard perçant sa manie à tout décortiquer que ce soit en science ou en sport était presque l'élève modèle dont rêve les professeurs, mais autrefois la brunette était aussi folle et pleine de malice que Claudia. Il a fallu un été, une demande pour que tout explose dans la petite famille Walker.

▬ _Maman lèves-toi il est onze heure._

_Emma s'activait dans la chambre de sa mère à ouvrir les volets pour qu'un peu de lumière puisse entrer et voir une petite pile de linge dans un coin de sa chambre. Cette fois elle avait mis son pyjama songea l'enfant avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. Tout le monde disait qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément physiquement et par leur joie de vivre, il était loin le temps des rires maintenant. Dans la belle maison en banlieue digne de l'avocat qu'était maître Walker, personne ne se parlait ou riait. Emma regarda le teint pâle de sa mère avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle avait perdu sa mère en même temps que son père les avait quittés cet été là. Il avait préféré sa seconde femme, ses seconds enfants : sa seconde vie à eux._

▬ _Allez maman Will et Jane vont pas tarder à rentrer ça leur ferait plaisir de te voir en bas qu'on puisse manger tous ensemble !_

_Pour leur bien à tous Emma avait effacé sa mère pour prendre sa place, elle s'était vétue de manière plus classique, elle ne riait plus parce qu'elle n'en n'avait plus le temps, elle était devenu moins sociable parce qu'elle n'avait plus le temps d'aller aux soirées ou envoyer des messages, elle n'avait rien dit pour la double vie de son père parce que ni elle ni aucun membre de sa famille ne souhaitait attirer la pitié des autres à cause de nombreuses années de trahisons._

C'était sans compter sur le corbeau.

Felicia riait jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Elle pensait recevoir un message de son Apollon, elle reçut une simple photo d'elle et ses copines en train de rire à cet instant. Son manque de réaction arrête Emma et Claudia dans leur dispute.

▬ Feli ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Irène

▬ « Riez bien pétasses ce seront vos derniers moments ensemble. »… Il était pas parti.

Elle n'avait eu le droit qu'un court instant de repris avant que le cauchemar reprenne.


End file.
